Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a closure for a reclosable package wherein air pockets are formed on the flanges of the closure. A further aspect of the present disclosure relates to a closure which contains a small sack of air adjacent to and impinging upon the closure profiles. When closed, the closure creates a leak-resistant configuration. By pressing the air sack, the user separates the closure profiles.
Description of the Prior Art
Closures for reclosable packages are well-known in the prior art and well-developed for their intended purposes. However, sometimes it may be difficult for the consumer, particularly if aged or otherwise challenged, to grab the flanges or package walls in order to separate the flanges or package walls thereby opening the package.
Moreover, in the marketplace, there may be a movement away from rigid packaging to flexible packaging, with an interest in “liquid pouches”. While spouts are frequently provided for such packages, the traditional way of opening a zipper or closure can be inconvenient in that this requires two hands instead of one.